Audrey Williams
"A mercenary? No, I'm not doing this for caps. I guess I'm just doing it for fun. I'll get your son back, I promise." -Audrey to a desperate farmer. Backstory Audrey Williams was born around the Capital Wasteland. She spent her early years living with her parents at their village near the Capital's outskirts. She was well fed, and her parents cared about her well being. Audrey had bigger dreams than simply growing plants for a living. She wanted to see the world, experience new things. And she got her request, but not quite how she expected it. Her village was attacked by a vicious band of Raiders. They had no means of defending themselves, and so she could only watch as they cut down anybody who didn't give them the goods they demanded. But then they Came, The Brotherhood of Steel. Audrey would never forget the look on the raiders' eyes as they saw the oncoming trio of knights, clad in their indestructible power armor. They demolished the raiders without breaking a sweat, and proceeded to help out the village in reconstruction. Audrey idolized those heroes, and swore to herself that when she'd come of age. She'll spend her life helping people the same way that they did.And so, once she reached the age of 16, she scrounged up some caps that she had been saving up, and left the village promising to come back to her parents bearing the crest of the brotherhood. During her first year of exploration, she acquired the mentorship of an old ghoul by the name of Caleb. Unbeknownst to her, he was previous member of the horrible group known as the Enclave. He agreed to teach her all he knew in an attempt to redeem himself of the sins he had committed. And so, he taught her how to shoot, and a bit of hand to hand combat. But most of his lessons consisted of teaching her about power armor. She spent her days scavenging for parts, and her nights tinkering and assembling them with the help of Caleb. And in about two months, she'd finally built a base in which her power armor would be assembled on. At this point, Caleb gave her the T-51 helmet which he'd kept with him for such a long time, and sent her out into the wastes. As there was nothing more for him to teach. Thanking him tremendously, she donned this suit of hers and headed out. Personality Audrey is usually very cheerful and happy, not many things in the wasteland can bring her mood down. She loves helping people, and is usually questioned about that by many of those she helps. She is passionate about her work, and loves stripping things and putting them back together. Equipment Audrey sports shoulder-length auburn hair, tied back into a small ponytail. She wears a black oil-stained shirt paired with tattered blue jeans, and comfortable sneakers to go with it. She doesn't wear much protection outside of her power armor, And is rather frail when she doesn't have mechanic servos supporting her. She has a slim body, but her reliance on machines made it pretty weak. But she is a force to be reckoned with when she dons her suit. Audrey has slowly added more bits and pieces to her frame, assembling herself a ramshackle suit of power armor. Most of it consists of metals welded and hammered onto the frame to replace any missing parts, while some of it actually has factory pieces. Such as her T-51 helmet. She constantly modifies her armor, which sometimes proves to be helpful, and other times lessens its performance. Her suit of armor also sports a small crane on the back, which she could use to haul heavy things while leaving her hands free. Her primary weapon is a makeshift gauss rifle which she'd found on one of her travels and repaired. It is by no means as effective as the standard gauss rifle, but it gets the job done.